This invention relates, in general, to a box for the storage of cellular or mobile wireless devices, and, in particular, to a box which produces a white noise to prevent the cellular or mobile wireless devices from picking sounds from the surrounding area.
Senior executives and officials constantly strive to keep sensitive, confidential, intellectual property and trade secrets protected. During discussions of these products in offices and elsewhere, they are also required or need to be in communications contact with others. Today staying in contact is more than ever being done by cellular or mobile wireless devices. These individuals need to keep their devices connected to the network and be able to recognize and respond to certain calls and messages even when having sensitive and confidential discussions with others.
Today more devices are capable of multiple functions and also some devices are capable of being manipulated remotely into remote listening devices such that the phone's built in microphone can be activated and room sounds be picked up and transmitted to a remote location. Other devices such as pens, watches and other normal body worn items can be intentionally or unintentionally carried into an area of sensitive conversation and record or transmit audio.